117 MaNerAs De EsTaFaR
by AguaCristalina
Summary: Aelita una hacker, Jeremie un genio de computadoras,Ulrich accionista principal, Yumi una infiltrada en la mas poderosa empresa de programas computacionales ¿que pasará? universo alterno.(no poseo Code Lyoko)


OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

¿Cómo se atrevía?

Salía a toda prisa de aquel lugar con un cierto tinte de enfado en sus mejillas. Fijó sus ojos oscuros en el espesor de la noche. El sol acababa de ocultarse entre las altas torres grises de los edificios, que los frondosos árboles de los jardines no podían esconder a la vista. Ahora la luz de la luna brillaba sobre su figura esbelta y sobre sus pensamientos.

Nuevamente aquellas palabras escuchadas hace algunos instantes atrás resonaban en su mente acusándola. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? Ella sabía muy bien las razones de su conducta.

Pasó una de sus manos sobre su cabello para acomodarlo y protegerlo de la fuerte brisa que repentinamente se dispuso a circular. Miró a su alrededor atenta a encontrar cualquier forma sospechosa. Sonrió al ver que estaba sola en los jardines.

Sola.

De pronto la sonrisa que había adornado su rostro segundos antes se desplomó. Y la palabra resonaba en su interior como explicando su pasado y, de alguna manera, abriendo puertas que tan sólo ella conocía. ¿cómo no podía entender¿porqué él siempre se empeñaba en buscar razones¿ y en hacerla enfadar¿por qué tenía que ser así? Y…..¿cómo se atrevía a hablarle de esa manera…..?

Sin caer en cuenta de sus reacciones ya estaba apretando su puño fuertemente. Sorprendida lo soltó mirando sus pálidas manos como si en aquellas líneas se encontraran las respuestas a todas sus preguntas…tal ves lo estaban. Pero su claro rostro reflejaba algo de decepción al no verlas. No, claro que no, por supuesto que allí no había nada más que surcos y líneas finas, si de todos modos ella estaba…

"vacía…"-murmuró. Y al segundo después su celular sonó devolviéndola a la realidad.

Sacó el objeto de su bolsillo, y con una sonrisa de alivio al ver el número contestó:

"¿Princesa?"

"_¿cómo va todo?"_

"mejor, ya casi obtengo los datos"

"_¿ningún problema?"_

"no, en lo absoluto"

"_muy bien, nos vemos"_

La línea se cortó y el viento volvió a soplar para desordenar sus cortos cabellos negros. Observó la luna en el alto cielo y luego a su alrededor. Nadie había escuchado nada. Por supuesto ella era una profesional en su trabajo.

Cruzó los grandes y frondosos jardines de la empresa para volver al edificio. "KADIC" con letras doradas se podía leer en la puerta de entrada transparente, y de inmediato el sonido al mundo corporativo la envolvió.

"Señorita Ishiyama el Doctor Belpois la espera en su laboratorio"- habló la recepcioncita, joven y bonita como era de esperase.

"gracias Milly dile que voy enseguida"- respondió Yumi mientras de su delantal blanco sacaba un paquete de cigarros sin usar, y, acercándose a ella para devolvérselos guineo uno de sus hermosos ojos negros- "gracias"-susurró y se dispuso a llegar al elevador.

"pero…"- demasiado tarde para Milly, Yumi ya estaba dentro del ascensor que cerraba sus puertas-"ni siquiera se fumó uno…….."

El color blanquecino reinaba de una manera desesperante por los pasillos del séptimo piso, ambientados por la resonancia de los pasos de Yumi por aquel lugar desierto de personas. No obstante pronto llegó al punto ñeque la luz se convertía a la oscuridad de un laboratorio y la fluorescencia de muchas pantallas de computador.

"¿me buscaba?"- preguntó la joven sosteniéndose en el umbral de la puerta y fijando su mirada en una silueta algo encorvada frente a un PC.

"si necesito que le lleves esto a………Amanda"

"Samantha"

"eso, y que le digas a Herve que quiero verle."

"esta bien"- respondió Yumi llevándose una carpeta Azul que la figura le había pasado sin cambiar de posición, es decir tan solo estirando su brazo.

"y………..¿Yumi?"-acotó la silueta despegándose del monitor para mirarla directamente a través de sus anteojos.

"es confidencial"

Yumi se congeló por dentro ¿acaso él sabía que…? no, no podía ser tan fatalista. Había sido muy cautelosa con todos los archivos que recibía.

"como usted diga"- contestó sin mas ni menos. Una respuesta clara, concisa y sin levantar sospechas.

El elevador marcaba el piso décimo he iba ascendiendo.

Se encontraba sola planeando su siguiente movimiento cuando las puertas se abrieron en el piso doceavo y un chico algo desalineado entró para hacerle compañía.

"veo que vamos al mismo lugar"- comentó de una forma bastante amigable….y eso ya era un mal comienzo para el humor de Yumi.

"entonces no necesita lentes"

"haa! Creo que te afectó lo que dije antes"- comentó el chico sonriendo divertido.

Eso era el colmo ¿por qué le iba a afectar lo que él dijera? claro que no, quería ahí mismo ahorcarlo para demostrarle que no estaba enojada. Rayos! era tan irritante y molesto…Yumi iba a decir un comentario ágil para dejarlo callado cuando las puertas del ascensor se volvieron a abrir. Rayos! maldito destino maldita vida¿por qué todo estaba en su contra? Ja! pero eso no importaba, después que terminara su verdadero trabajo las sonrisas de todos se borrarían de sus rostros por siempre.

"tu silencio me confirma que tengo razón"- de pronto escuchó palabras que tan sólo empeoraban su estado de humor.

Aquel chico de mirada distraída y cabello castaño siempre sabía qué decir para acabar con su tranquilidad.

Sin embargo otra vez se quedó con las palabras en la boca. Él ya estaba demasiado lejos entrando a una oficina como para escucharla. Lastima, en otra oportunidad le diría que se fuera a cazar monos al África.

"hola Samantha ¿cómo te ha ido?"- preguntó mientras le pasaba la carpeta Azul a la secretaria, quien con una mirada desganada replicó:

"tu como crees?"

Yumi tan solo sonrió, la verdad es que la respuesta era bastante obvia, con una jefa así….

"y a ti"- agregó la chica morena con una mirada acusadora- "veo que otra vez tuviste un encuentro con el accionista Principal"

Y bastó ese comentario para hervir la sangre de Yumi.

"y no sabes lo desagradable que fue….ese engreído……….arrogante y distraído…."

"en serio piensas eso de mí?"

Y justo detrás de ella se encontraba el dueño de la peculiar descripción cargando algunos papeles.

"Señor Stern!"-exclamó Samantha del puro asombro. Ahora si que Yumi estaba en problemas.

"heeeee"- y para colmo no podía encontrar palabras para remediar su situación.

El joven "distraído", llamado por Yumi, se acercó a la secretaria para pasarle algunos papeles diciendo:

"entrégale esto a Odd y si tu jefa pide reservaciones con mi nombre para cualquier cosa me avisas"

Samantha tan sólo asintió y con una gran sonrisa y mirada que expresaban a Yumi que estaba perdida, continuó con sus tareas.

"emmm…..bueno me voy"- Yumi trató de escaparse fallidamente.

"no me vas a contestar?"- preguntó el joven observando la esbelta figura de la chica dirigirse otra vez al elevador.

Pero también fue tarde para Ulrich, las puertas del ascensor ya se habían cerrado.

Desde hacía horas que ya había terminado con todos los encargos que el doctor Belpois le había asignado, pero no podía perderse de esa conversación. Sentada simulando escribir algunos datos en una de las múltiples computadoras del laboratorio se concentraba en escuchar las voces provenientes de "la cámara oscura" en que Jeremie Belpois siempre se encontraba trabajando.

A decir verdad, no importaba cuan temprano llegase al trabajo él siempre estaba allí sumido entre tenues luces y cables de computadora. Y eso que era aun más joven que ella….¿cuantos años tendría? Unos 21 tan sólo y sin embargo era un genio computacional ¿Qué mas se podía esperar de una de las compañías más grandes de programas computacionales a nivel mundial? La más importante de Francia. Kadic.

"_te digo que no queremos que esa tal 'princesa' arruine nuestros productos!"-_ gritaba una voz irritada desde la otra estancia.

"_¡y qué quieres que haga? No es fácil evadir a la mas grande Hacker de computadoras!" _– respondía otra voz que sonaba como a la de Belpois.

"_por algo te tenemos aquí, mejor será que protejas nuestro nuevo producto y lo termines de una ves por todas."_-la voz de antes sonaba aún más irritada que antes.

"_todavía me faltan datos"_- y Yumi ya no pudo escuchar más.

Tomó su abrigo negro y se dispuso a salir de aquel edificio, de todos modos ya tenía lo que quería. Después de cruzar por innumerables pasillos blanquecinos en donde resaltaba su atuendo de color negro, por fin llegó a su preciada motocicleta que echó a correr enseguida directo a la fábrica.

Puso el código de entrada y bajó por el ascensor al subterráneo donde las computadoras estaban.

Una figura se delimitaba entre las sombras y al ver a la recién llegada se levantó de su lugar para saludarla.

"Yumi! al fin llegas!"

"si, aquí tienes los datos que pediste ¿sabes? Todos allá te tienen miedo y ninguno sabe lo cerca que estas de sus productos."- decía Yumi mientras miraba la gran computadora central.

"si……no me importa cómo pero voy a hacer todo lo posible para que ese nuevo programa en que están trabajando no salga al mercado."- respondió la chica sentándose al sentir que el mundo le dio vueltas por unos instantes.

"Aelita ¿estás bien?"- preguntó Yumi afirmándola un poco para que no cayera.

"si, conlos datos que me trajiste podré hacer grandes avances en el programa que estoy trabajando"

"y obtendremos lo que queremos"- pensó Yumi en voz alta. Lastima que para cumplir sus sueños tengan que destruir una gran compañía.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Holis! Mmm bueno ya saben que les pareció? Les gusto? No les gusto? Cualquier consulta ya saben como pueden contactarme respecto a mi otra historia, no , el capitulo10 no va a ser el final …..le quedan como unos 2 capítulos más. Me transpapelé jejejejeje XD entiendanme por favor que soy muyyyyy distraída. y me voy a demorar a subir ese capitulo...si? me esperan? weno esop y que les vaya ben.


End file.
